Rocket Brothers
by Royal-sama
Summary: SONGFIC. Mathias busca la manera para que Berwald, su amado Berwald, vuelva a ser su amigo. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo bien si el otro ya tiene una familia? ¿Cómo hacerlo si ya no volverá a él?


Ve-san al habla.

Por favor, leer escuchando desde (0:30) watch?v=rkQsoyKoiWg ; canción llamada "Rocket Brothers" de Kashmir, la que no me pertenece y que solo utilicé para inspirarme en la escritura.

Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Te extraño mucho, Ber.

Y es que de verdad aún no logro entender como es que nos separamos después de tanto tiempo juntos.

Después de todas esas risas y lágrimas, y batallas juntos.

Te veo alejarte de mi, y te grito todas las cosas que pasamos para que no me dejes, pero nos separamos y nos rompemos, con nuestras maneras diferentes, de la manera en la que informalmente podríamos saber que nos haríamos daño.

Te veo caminar y caigo al suelo, llorando, herido entre la maleza de la plaza que ha crecido desde la última vez que vinimos a tomar cerveza.

Lukas se acerca y me levanta, me consuela con su inexpresividad y sus caricias suaves y torpes.

Cómo desearía en este momento que fueras tú quien me sujetara.

Tengo que aceptarlo... ¿Verdad? De alguna manera u otra tengo que devolverte el tiempo que pasaste conmigo, comiendo, jugando, discutiendo. Aguantando mi hiperactividad, haciendo que salieras de esa esquina tuya, del silencio, de tu lugar de trabajo para que contemplaras el resto del mundo.

Oh... cómo me arrepiento.

No solo de eso, ¿Sabes? No solo de Tino, si no de haberte conocido.

Porque gracias a ti fui la persona más feliz del mundo.

Gracias a ti pude ser yo mismo.

Sí, yo. Ese yo que tú odiabas en un principio porque jodía tu tranquilidad...

¿Sabes? Lukas me trajo una sopa, para que me sintiera mejor.

Con tu sola compañía mejoraba de miles de enfermedades.

¿Qué estarás pensando en estos momentos? ¿Tino te esperará en casa, junto a Peter? ¿Pensarás en mi? ¿En todos los momentos que desaproveché, que lancé a la basura, que rompí, que herí...?

Me pregunto si tratarás de buscarme.

Me pregunto si de verdad estarás conmigo hasta el final. Después de esto no, ¿Verdad?

Lukas me regañó porque te envié un mensaje, pidiéndote perdón. Intento juntar nuevamente nuestras vidas, dejar de lado el orgullo que más que bien hace daño, disculparme por todo lo que he hecho.

Por ser una mierda de persona.

¿Debí de tener celos de Tino y de su hijito? Ocupaban ese tiempo que me dabas a mi, y yo estuve en miles de ocasiones más que ellos dos. Y a mi me dejaste de lado.

Me cuesta admitir aún que no puedes rechazarlos, porque juraste protegerlos cuando te pusiste ese anillo y yo ardía en las cárceles del infierno.

La invitación a tu boda todavía está ahí, en esa carta que Lukas abrió a vapor para saber que decía y para saber porqué no la rompía en miles de pedazos. Perdóname por no ir.

Ahora sé que tienes alguien a quien proteger, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

Pero ahora somos los dos que tenemos gente a quienes no podemos rechazar. Yo amo a Lukas, pero mis pensamientos siempre estarán en ti. Algún día te olvidaré, olvidaré todo lo que pasamos y podré ser menos feliz, pero presente con quien está ahí todos los días, con unas ojeras grandes por cuidarme mientras lloro, sin rechistar, cuidando a ese niño que puedo ver que podemos tener...

Me respondiste.

¿Será porque te pedí perdón por todo? ¿O solo me extrañabas? ¿Habrás perdido mi número, y reconocido la fotografía de mi mensaje? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Ber?! Sé que hice un millar de cosas mal... ¿Por cuál de ellas me perdonas?

¿O solo aceptas que vuelva a entrar a tu vida?

Te juro que esta vez seré cuidadoso... le llevaré un regalo de navidad a tu hijo adoptivo. Y... y a tu marido. Le gusta la navidad... ¿V-Verdad?

Quizá soy como un animal que reacciona mal cuando vuelve a casa su dueña con un nuevo humano.

Te extraño mucho, Ber.

Vi como dejaste el visto a ese mensaje.

Eran las 16:45.

Tomé mis cosas y te fui a buscar al trabajo.

¡Me puse de rodillas y te pedí perdón!

Oh, como extrañaba tomar tu corbata y acomodarla...

Con una leve sonrisa me tomaste y me abrazaste. Murmuraste lo mucho que me extrañabas y me abrazaste más fuerte aún, no me quisiste dejar ir hasta un buen rato, donde juntos, fuera de ese alto edificio, lloramos las penas que pasamos gracias a mi estupidez que nadie logró detener.

Te acompañé a tu casa, y con dolor vi como tu esposo te sujetaba y te abrazaba con firmeza, besando esos labios que quería míos...

El niño se me acercó y me preguntó quien era.

Le dije que era tu mejor amigo.

Y él dijo que sería su mejor amigo también.

Tino no me rechazó cuando me vio, es más, me abrazó con firmeza. Me dijo que estaba feliz de que volviéramos a ser amigos, y me invitó a almorzar el fin de semana, que trajera a quien quisiera, y si hubiera algún niño, mejor para el pequeño Peter.

¿Dejarían a Emil salir junto a Lukas?

Antes de irme, te miré, junto a Tino y el niño, y sonreí de la manera en que solo tú sabías que sonreía.

Ahora nunca los descuidaré. A los cuatro, a Lukas, tu familia y a ti.

Ya no dejaré que se vayan... no otra vez.

 _¡Me debes una cerveza!_ , te grité, antes de irme y correr y llegar a casa, con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, de tristeza, con un dolor en el pecho. Feliz de haberte visto, feliz de habernos reunidos.

Oh, te lo juro, Berwald.

Ya no estaremos nunca más solos.


End file.
